


Unexpected

by choe_ritz



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choe_ritz/pseuds/choe_ritz
Summary: Hyejoo didn't know what she was getting herself into when she auditioned for BBC.But she's glad she's here for the ride.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> one of my shit tier fics lmao but I had a sudden rush of inspiration at 2 in the morning so might as well ig lmao

Hyejoo didn't know what she was getting herself into when she auditioned for BBC.

To be truthful, she had gone to an audition on a whim. She wasn't going to lie, her prepared performance felt half baked and underwhelming so when she got a phone call back from the company, it came to her as a surprise that she was accepted. Her amazement only further escalated when on her first day of training, she was hand picked out of all the trainees to try out for their new girl group. After a short choreography lesson and a single performance in front of the head producers, she's suddenly received news that she'll be preparing for her debut tomorrow.

Preparations for her debut went exactly as how she would expect them to be. What she truly never expected was, however, to meet 11 amazing girls that she'd begin to call her sisters, one in particular, she'd be able to call home.

×

"Choo choo! all aboard!" Yeojin says playfully, in place of their currently absent leader, as Jungeun begins to organise her members into a single file line; eyes brimming with happiness and content from today's activities with their fans.

As the girls begin to scurry away from the stage, a few waving and saying their last goodbyes to their fans, Hyejoo feels a tug at her wrist, a hand sliding and slotting into the spaces between her slim fingers. Without even turning back to look at who the culprit may be, she can already tell who it is; she squeezes the tiny hand that was in her own as she follows the older girls into their van.

They reach the van and Hyejoo finds a comfortable spot to sit, her right hand still holding onto the dainty ones that were in her own. As the van take off, she feels a weight rest lightly on her shoulder, a blob of blonde partially clouding her field of view.

"Sleepy?" she whispers, hands tightening around the other.

"Just a little." Comes the reply in a tiny voice.

Hyejoo hums, understanding how tired her fellow member is.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home." She says quietly, leaning her head slightly over the one that was resting on her shoulder.

She hears a hum in reply and feels the girl nuzzle closer, burrying the bridge of her nose right up to the base of Hyejoo’s neck.

"Good night, Gowon unnie"

"Good night, Hyejoo"

×

Arriving home, to say the least, has always been quite chaotic. Most of the girls either rush in to jump to bed or stay up just a little longer to shower before heading off to dreamland. The 'loud line' (as their fans have dubbed them), in particular was extra energetic today, the three girls somehow still brimming with energy and cheerfulness.

As Hyejoo watches her members get out the van and into their shared living quarters, she feels the weigh on her shoulder shift; the previously sleeping blonde was now sitting up and rubbing her eyes awake.

Knowing how groggy the girl is when she's just woken up, Hyejoo takes it upon herself to wordless guide the blonde out of the vehicle; arms spread wide open in front of the car in case the shorter were to accidentally trip and fall. Thankfully, no such thing happened and soon the two find themselves in the middle of the dorm, Hyejoo ushering the blonde to their room before turning back to the kitchen to grab a warm cup of water.

"Y'know, if I wouldn't have known any better, I would've thought Gowon was the younger one." Hyejoo turns to find Haseul sitting at the kitchen counter, a cup of warm tea cradled in her hands.

"How did you change so quickly?" The younger moves to grab a clean mug before walking to the water dispenser.

"On hiatus, remember? I never even left the house." Haseul takes a long sip from her mug. "I'm glad, though."

"About what?"

"About how comfortable she makes you feel. I was worried you'd feel estranged when you first joined." The leader sets her mug down on the counter top, hands still wrapped around it for warmth. "Most of us trained together, some of us met even before becoming trainees. I was scared you'd feel left out because the company decided to pull you in as soon as they saw you. You barely got to know the other trainees before they plucked you into all of this." Her eyes trail down to the mug in her hands."The second I saw you interacting with her, and the rest of yyxy for that matter, it felt like it was going to be okay. It felt like no matter how little time we've spent with each other beforehand, I just knew you'd fit in and complete our little family."

The ebony haired girl keeps mum, surprised by the sudden revelation. Haseul had never been one to talk about her worries, so when she did, all of the girls knew to be grateful that she's finally letting go of some steam.

"Unnie—"

"Hyejoo, can you come here please?" The bob haired girl asks, slowly turning in her seat.

Though confused, Hyejoo complies and soon finds herself face to face with the leader.

Two hands rest themselves on her shoulders, a comforting pressure pushing her muscles to relax.

"I know you love her, Hyejoo." The said girl's eyes widen. Sure, they've played the soulmate card more often than not but she's never talked about her feelings— their feelings, about each other to anyone. "Protect her, okay? but think about yourself too." The elder finishes, giving the taller girl a peck on her forehead and ruffling her hair affectionately. "Now scurry off, it's too late for you to be awake."

And with that, she sends Hyejoo off to her room but before the girl could stray too far from the kitchen, she turns back to her leader.

"Unnie?" She calls out, her voice just above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Were we that obvious?"

She hears a chuckle before she hears a reply.

"Just a little."

×

When Hyejoo enters her room, she sees the blonde cuddled up in her bed. 'She must've been too tired to climb up to her bunk' she thinks before quietly nudging the girl awake.

The small girl grumbles and Hyejoo takes the chance to press the warm mug to the girl's cheek. When Gowon's eyes finally open, she has a whimsical smile playing at her lips, eyes still half lidded and clouded with sleep.

"Unnie, drink. Your lips are chapped." She hands the blonde her mug, said girl gratefully taking a swig at the warm water before setting it down on the bedside table.

Wordlessly, she scoots deeper into the bed, making space for its owner. Understanding what the girl wants, Hyejoo slips under the covers and pull the blanket up to their chins, slotting her hands into the blonde's sides and pressing their bodies together for more warmth. Gowon naturally follows in suite and drapes her arm over the younger girl and nuzzles into the girl's neck.

"Who were you talking to outside?" She mumbles against the soft skin of Hyejoo’s nape.

"You weren't asleep?" Hyejoo surpresses the urge to pepper the crown of the blonde's head with kisses, settling for nestling her nose in the blonde tresses, appreciating the scent of a mallow lavender.

"Hmm, you weren't in bed yet. I wanted to wait." Hyejoo can feel the girl's breath wafting over her collarbone. It sends a warmth shooting down to the pit of her stomach.

"I was with Haseul unnie. She... wanted to tell me a few things." A sudden drowsiness seems to have hit her; her eyes dropping.

She hears a hum in reply and before she let's the exhaustion take over, she shimmies down so that she was face to face with the tiny blonde.

"Hyejoo?"

The ebony haired girl presses a firm, comforting kiss on the blonde's lips wordlessly, slowly moving back to her previous position.

"Good night, Unnie."

She hears faint giggles, a slight vibration pressed against her neck.

"Good night, Hyejoo."

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self promo—
> 
> follow my twitter @re_clipse


End file.
